Power of the Purebloods I: Thin Ice
by Riea Carlos
Summary: Draco's forced to seduce a Weasley. When he gets ahold of his conquest, he's in for more then he bargained for. [Draco/Ginny] Part one of four.
1. The Bet

Well, you knew it had to be. Another one of those "Ginny and Draco make a bet fic" but I swear, it's not like any of those. This one has raw angst and action and emotion, yes, I promise. I've been a fan of this pair ever since reading the Wonderwall series. I can't find it on fanfiction.net anymore, but if you ever come across it, please read it. It's amazing.

Dedicated to Alina, yes, I know - Draco is a hot piece of sex. I'd like this to be one of those 'legendary' epics, you know, like the Eliza Series (why that is so legendary, I don't know) and the Slytherin Rising stories. I'd like to reach more then 100 reviews, but you know…Some wishes don't come true.

This is going to be a story of deceit, lies, and betrayal and of course, action and all that "good stuff." But that really isn't the main idea of the story, it's basically about forbidden love and how to cover it up. So, on with it, eh?

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone, except for Charlotte. She's Ginny's best friend, so she's going to make appearances. She'll play a major role in story three. JK Rowling owns everything else except the song. Linkin Park owns "From the Inside" which is the theme song for the whole epic. It'll be played at the beginning of every story. 

****

Power of the Purebloods I: Thin Ice

By Riea Carlos

Chapter One: Sealed With a Handshake 

__

"I don't know who to trust / No surprise / Everyone feels so far away from me / Heavy thoughts sift through the dust, and the lies / Trying not to break / But I'm so tired of this deceit / Every time I try to get upon my feet / All I ever think about is this / All the tiring time between / And how trying to put my trust in you / Just takes so much out of me.

Take everything from the inside / And throw it all away / 'Cause I swear / For the last time / I won't trust myself with you."

-- Linkin Park, "From the Inside"

The seventh-year Slytherins were no longer interested in trading each other for the exclusive cards inside of Chocolate Frogs. Nor were they plotting away endlessly on how to trick a fellow housemate into eating a dung flavored Bernie Botts Every Flavor Bean. Maybe the Gryffindors were still stuck on Peppermint Toads, and the Ravenclaws loitering their teenage years away on Fizzing Whizbees, and perhaps the Hufflepuffs were still oohing and aahing at the Cockroach Clusters.

But, no. Not Slytherin. No, this house was a bit above all the endless sweets at Honeydukes and above all the pranks at Zonko's. This house was mature. This house meant business. They knew their status, and anything below them on that ladder was worthless to their time. Which is why, for the most part, Slytherins stuck with Slytherins. 

On the rainy night in October, our story starts, the Slytherins were in the Common Room, getting warm from the fire, no doubt -- and two of the most popular Slytherins were being, well, mature.

Draco Malfoy's silver hair was cascading over his dark smolders of eyes. He had the malicious smirk on his face, like the serpent that ate the canary. His wand was at hand, not that he was going to use it, but it made him feel important, special -- Superior. 

Pansy Parkinson's brown curls were hanging loose on her shoulders. Her domineering azure irises were ablaze with a fierce fire. Her wand was at ready too, but only because she felt unsafe unarmed in front of a very armed Draco Malfoy. 

"Put that down, Parkinson," Draco said coolly. He beckoned her wand with his chin. His smirk extended to a smug smile but then went back to the sneer. Pansy flipped her hair over her shoulders and tried with all her might to commensurate his smirk.

She dropped her wand and Draco pocketed his. "Funny," she muttered, "last night it was 'Oh, Pansy, please, don't stop' and today it's just Parkinson? I have to say, I'm very disappointed." Crabbe and Goyle were staring at them, dumbstruck, and Blaise Zabini was sitting in a Common Room chair, sniggering. _He'd _once been on the receiving end of one of Pansy's charms. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco hissed. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and ran a hand along the lint-free sleeve of her Hogwarts robes. She didn't say anything for the longest time, but she watched his expression turn that of amusement to embarrassment and to contempt. 

Draco felt like slapping Pansy. Who was she to make him look like the bad guy? After all, _she'd_ ask him to go up to her dormitory. He felt like the world's biggest idiot. He had dated Pansy from their fourth year to their seventh year. Well, up until today that was. He'd seen her sharing an all too friendly conversation with Hufflepuff Ernie MacMillan. 

Ernie MacMillan, who, even Draco had to admit, had become quite the stud. But Draco shook that mental image out of his mind. "You know," he continued, "you shouldn't even be in Slytherin. After all, isn't your grandma a Mudblood?" 

Everyone dropped what they were doing. Those who dared speak were talking in hushed voices. Sure, they had all heard Draco use the word 'Mudblood' but never to a fellow Slytherin. 

"You've got Muggle blood," Draco spat, "you're a disgrace to Slytherin." Pansy picked up her wand and her eyes flickered. She pressed Draco up against the fireplace tightly and grabbed onto his biceps. 

She sank her boots into his leg and licked her lips seductively. "My blood is as pure as anyone's," she hissed. "You, my dear Draco, wouldn't even be able to bed a Weasley." 

Pansy let go of him and he dropped clumsily into a chair. "Is that a threat?" he sighed, regaining his composure and standing back up. 

She shook her head, still smiling. "I'd say it's the treaty to end all the treaties. You fuck a Weasley, any Weasley, in case you happen to park your broomstick on the other side of Diagon Alley -- and I'll back off, and never flaunt Ernie in your face again." 

Draco grabbed her hand and ran his fingers over her palm for a little more time then necessary. Then he shook it firmly. "You're on." 

Across the castle, in Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny Weasley and Charlotte Hembound were sitting right by the fire. Charlotte was a Half-Blood (Muggle mother, Wizard Father) with long, wavy black hair and almond-shaped green eyes and a very sharp nose. She wasn't exactly beautiful, but she wasn't unattractive. Boys saw her as unattractive because she was rude, sarcastic, and pessimistic about everything. She also could have given Hermione Granger a run for her money, as she was the top in every class.

Charlotte also never smiled. But she was Ginny Weasley's best friend, and Ginny couldn't help but love her. 

"Char," Ginny groaned, looking over her Muggle Studies homework, "I forgot the main use of a television." Charlotte sighed, and set down her huge History of Magic textbook. Charlotte didn't have to take Muggle Studies because of her Muggle mother. Now she lived with her father but she knew just as much about Muggles as she did Wizards and Witches. 

Ginny ran a hand through her red hair, but had forgotten that she'd put it up in a small bun. "It's to entertain, Gin. Entertain the watcher and inform them. Well, it's one of the main contraptions that inform the Muggles. Honestly, and your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" Charlotte sneered. 

__

Muggles use the idea of a television as a way of entertainment. It's also one of the main contraptions that they use to inform them of news and such. Other machines they use include the radio, or a computer. Ginny hastily wrote in cursive. 

"I hate Muggle Studies," Ginny frowned. She would have much rather taken Arithmancy (after all, Hermione spoke very highly of it) but her father had pressured her into taking Muggle Studies so he could easily get her a job at the Ministry in his department once she graduated. 

She made a face at her essay, as if it could really see her. "You should have taken Divination," Charlotte nodded, now indicating her birth-chart, and Ginny caught a glimpse of Charlotte's straight, rigid print - _As I was born on the day of February 24, I am a Pisces, and therefore ruled by_ _Neptune… Which means I am most compatible with…_

"Yuck," Ginny said. "Ron told me all about that subject and how Professor Trelawney is a right old fraud. Always said how Harry was going to die…" 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. She knew that Ginny was still rather taken with Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Was-Still-a-Virgin, even though Harry only looked down upon her as a little kid sister. She knew he was more interested in Cho Chang, who was graduating. Even Charlotte had to admit, while Harry was not very "experienced", he was rather cute, and it was so adorable when he became all modest and such. 

"He'll never like me," Ginny said sadly. Charlotte nodded glumly, not being the type to sugarcoat anything for anyone. She peered over her shoulder and watched Harry as he thanked Hermione for her impeccable intelligence. "You have a better chance of going out with Draco Malfoy," 

Ginny gasped and turned as red as her hair. "Charlotte, _please._ He's a snot-nosed, pure-blood loving, rich little prick." 

Charlotte grinned to herself after Ginny's rant, not only knowing everything in her studies, but knowing exactly everything that had to do with the gossip of Hogwarts and she knew that Draco didn't feel Ginny's hatred.

Draco lay in his bed, hearing the deafening snores of Crabbe and Goyle. So he had to find a Weasley, charm the pants off of them, and conquer them. He'd done it a million times before, but now why was it so hard just because it was a Weasley?

He only had his choice of two at the school…Ron and Ginny. _Gee,_ he thought to himself, surprised he could even hear himself think over the snores, _let's see. A little toe-rag with a bad temper or a naïve girl who really isn't all that ugly?_

"Well, let's see now," he smiled. _Virginia Weasley,_ he thought before rolling over on his side and finally falling asleep, _get ready for the ultimate seduction. _


	2. Draco's Mission: Accomplished

Well, thanks for the feedback! To clear something up for 'Red', Pansy knew that Draco was upset about the Hufflepuff, so she got mad that he called her grandmother a 'Mudblood' so she challenged him to sink _lower_ then a Hufflepuff, since all the Slytherins were enemies of the Weasleys.

Who doesn't love Charlotte? I love Charlotte. I have plans for her, oh do I. In this chapter, Draco needs to know all he can about one Miss Weasley, and someone who he thought would never look at him twice, told him all he needed to know. 

Anyway, chapter three should be up Saturday or Sunday because I'm leaving on Wednesday for vacation! Yay! 

Disclaimer - Again, don't own it. The lovely JK Rowling does. On with the story!

****

Power of the Purebloods I: Thin Ice

By Riea Carlos

Chapter Two: Draco's Mission: Accomplished

The next night was extremely dull in every Common Room at Hogwarts. The Slytherins were unusually quiet, their eyes darting back from Draco to Pansy, hoping for another outbreak of a love gone badly. Pansy's eyes kept looking up from her Potions essay to Draco, but she didn't say a word.

Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of Draco, like some sort of Secret Service. Draco's quill scratched out words of his Care of Magical Creatures homework on the parchment. The scratching quill was the only sound in the room.

He willed himself not to look up. _They'll just all look at you, let it be,_ he said quietly to himself. Draco cursed himself silently as he accidentally wrote 'Nifflers' where 'Blast Ended Skrewts' ought to be. "I can't take this," he said loudly, throwing the Monster Book of Monsters on the floor. It wriggled and roared and almost bit Goyle's finger off.

He left through Slytherin's door to bump right through the Bloody Baron. "Sorry, BB," Draco said. BB was a nickname that Draco had thought up for the ghost in his third year. The ghost glowered menacingly and flicked some of its silver blood onto him. Then he glided down the corridor.

This was one of the few times that Draco wished he were Harry Potter. At least he had an Invisibility Cloak. If Draco had one, man, he'd never be in the common room. He pocketed his wand just in case he needed it, and stalked across the castle, towards Gryffindor Common Room.

Hey, a Malfoy's got to do what a Malfoy's got to do.

Charlotte had given up trying to explain the theory of Fast Food restaurants to Ginny. ("But, magic folk can just whip food up with their wands! Why are Fast Food joints so special?" she cried.) Sometimes, Gryffindor made her sick. But it was the house of her father, and he had made her swear that she'd go to that house. The Sorting Hat tried to put her in Slytherin, but she manipulated it. 

She would have liked to be in Slytherin. She was one of the Gryffindors that the Slytherins could actually stomach, and she was also one of the Gryffindors that could actually stomach the Slytherins. Sighing, she threw her bag down at the edge of her bed and grabbed her wand. 

"Hmm, where are you going?" Ginny mumbled from the next bed, stirring in her sleep. Charlotte chose to ignore her, and she had done right -- in the next minute, Ginny was fast asleep again.

She tiptoed up to Boys dormitory. It was pitch black, and she couldn't see a thing. "_Lumos_," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Her light shone over Harry Potter's bed, but Harry Potter wasn't in it. She kneeled down quickly and opened his trunk. On top, just what she needed, was the Invisibility Cloak.

Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire, discussing Quidditch. Well, Ron was discussing it and Hermione was staring at him, looking beyond bewilderment. "Listen," he said, "the Keeper is really the most important player on the team--"

Harry was sitting across from them, trying not to laugh. He had been reinstated as Seeker, and Ginny Weasley had quit for him. He thought it was a very nice gesture, but he knew why she quit. 

Suddenly, he felt a swish of air move over him. He turned. No one there. "Rather chilly, tonight, isn't it?" he asked Ron. 

Charlotte was walking around aimlessly; a task she liked to do once every few nights, to deal with her severe boredom. She was always an insomniac, and staying up watching other people sleep was just an old hobby for her.

And, wait -- Could it be? Alas, it was. Draco Malfoy roaming the halls of Hogwarts at night, without an Invisibility Cloak! Poor guy. "Draco," she hissed. Draco jumped, and looked around. 

"What the fuck? Who's there?" he cocked his head. Charlotte rolled her eyes and revealed herself. She grabbed him by the collar of his robes and hauled him under the cloak. "Oh. Charlotte, right?" he asked.

She sighed deeply. "Yes, you pathetic excuse for a boy. Now. What the hell are you doing? If Filch or that fucking feline saw you, you're done for." He raised an eyebrow at her, and she couldn't help but notice that he was very, _very_ attractive.

"Had to get out of the Common Room, you?"

"Insomnia. Snagged Potter's cloak right under his nose. Stupid git." The main reason why all the Slytherins respected Charlotte was because they shared a common dislike - Harry Potter. Sure, he made the most feared Dark Lord disappear, but really, what _was_ the big deal?

Draco cringed. "Potter's cloak, eh? Yeah, I was right about you. You are definitely not a Gryffindor. How did you get so unfortunate anyway?"

Charlotte grinned. She liked this boy -- she had to admit it. "My little secret. But I know one of yours." He looked at her quizzically. 

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" He had her yet. She didn't know diddlysquat about him or any of his secrets. Unless she was a Seer…

Her green eyes widened with relish. "You want Ginny Weasley." He backed away, off of the cloak, and into the wall. Charlotte was simply delighted to see him wriggle in fear. She smirked at him, straight-faced but laughing hysterically inside. Oh, to see him squirm… _Where's daddy now?_ she wondered.

"Are you a Seer?" he asked, not wanting to believe it. If she was a Seer, then he'd be in her immortal debt. She'd know his deepest fears and secrets and every move he was about to make.

"No. Just called me Gossip-Informed." She pushed him back under the cloak. He looked at her tentatively, like he didn't want to trust a Gryffindor, but he knew she was a backstabbing bitch of a witch, so he really didn't mind. 

Would she indulge? "What do you know about Ginny?" he asked her. Charlotte nodded, as if she expected it. She beckoned for him to go on, to ask more. Like she was at his feet and there was nothing more then she'd like then to answer his questions.

"When's her birthday?" This was a start. If it were fast approaching, he'd be able to get her something nice, and therefore gain her trust. Trust was the most important thing in a conquest like this one.

She rolled her eyes. "Typical, you are. It's November 11. You've got yourself a few, solid weeks to get her something. Use them well." He nodded and Charlotte was sure he was making mental notes. _You know if I wasn't attracted to him, I'd be highly disgusted,_ she thought.

__

Wait, a more reasonable voice inside of her said, _he wants your best friend._ But the overpowering, evil side of her hushed that voice instantly. _I'll win him yet._

"Alright, November the eleventh. What kind of flowers does she like? Favorite animal? Please, Charlotte, I'm on my knees in satin robes." Draco begged. If Ginny was anything like Pansy, Draco reasoned, then charming her with a few of her favorite things would win her over in no time. 

__

Isn't that adorable? Charlotte grinned mercifully. "She likes white roses, and according to her brother, Ron, she is a very devoted cat lover." 

He nodded. "You aren't that bad, Hembound. Perhaps we could be friends?" He held out his hand and Charlotte cocked her head.

"If you want, we could be more then friends," she purred. He grinned at her but dropped his hand before she had a chance to shake it. 

He stared at intensively. "I'll let you know." 

That night, Charlotte crouched down low in Harry Potter's four-post bed to return his cloak. She tried not to make any noise, but woke him up while producing a Silencing Charm. Ironic, wasn't it? "Charlotte? What the hell are you doing?" 

"Returning your Invisibility Cloak. Thanks for letting me borrow it, mate." She flashed Harry the shadows of a smile but her teeth never showed. He stared at her, in disbelief and at this, she just sighed. Why oh why was _he_ the only one in Gryffindor, or any house for that matter, with an Invisibility Cloak?

She noticed that their eyes were startlingly similar, being that of a shocking green. "I…I never lent it to you," Harry mumbled, now getting out of his bed. 

"Well, thanks for leaving your trunk unlocked then." She patted him on the head, which took a lot of moxie since she was a year younger then him. 

He gaped at her. "You're mad, you know that?" The audacity of this girl! This sarcastically charming, attitude giving, stunningly attractive girl…

"I've been told." And with that, she left his bed and went up to her own dormitory, the affects of her insomnia wearing off. 

Harry shook his head. _Move over Cho_, he thought sleepily,_ because Charlotte Hembound is now the object of my affections._

The next morning, while the Slytherins were on their way to Potions, Draco noticed the midst of Gryffindors going around the corridors, no doubt towards the Transfiguration classroom. Draco peered over to the end of the line where he saw Ginny and Charlotte in a rapid conversation. "Tell Snape I don't feel good," Draco mumbled, spotting them. "I've got some business to tend to." 

Crabbe stared after him, bewildered, as Draco stood behind the Gryffindors. He waited until all the people in front of Ginny had entered and then he grabbed her from behind.

He threw her up against the wall, her chest pinned tight to his. "Gotcha." Draco whispered in her ear. 


	3. Pureblood vs Pureblood

Okay, here it is - the pivotal chapter three! I'd say it's pivotal because it's when Ginny starts to question more of Draco's motives, we find out a shocking revelation about Charlotte and Ron is onto Draco's tricks.

Yes, I've gotten some reviews saying how many people want to learn about Charlotte. No one necessary likes her, but they all want to know about her! Which I find thoroughly amusing. I really don't like her either; she's a great character to hate. Here, her friendship with Draco intensifies, and you'll see something from Ginny's past that haunts Charlotte as well.

****

Title: Power of the Purebloods I: Thin Ice

****

Author: Riea Carlos

****

Rating: PG-13 for now though generally rated R

****

Genre: Drama/Angst

****

Summary: Draco and Charlotte start to build from a common ground and Ron catches Draco in the middle of an 'act.'

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own it. JK Rowling owns everything except Charlotte. I own Charlotte, though I don't really want her. Take her. 

****

Power of the Purebloods I: Thin Ice

__

By Riea Carlos 

Chapter Three: Pureblood vs. Pureblood 

Ginny forced herself to penetrate Draco's highly arrogant eyes. He was at least a head taller then her and it was proving quite difficult to look him square in the face. "Let go," she whispered, although to her amazement, she didn't want him to let go. It felt nice being in the zone of his grip and she really wondered what he was playing at.

He smirked and his hair glimmered under the hot lamps of the ceiling. He loosened his grip but didn't let go completely. "I would keep quiet, Weasley. I'm getting you out of Transfiguration." 

"I like Transfiguration," Ginny lied. In fact, it was her worst subject. She was better at Muggle Studies then she was Transfiguration, but she wasn't about to let him know that. She tried to reach for her wand into her pockets but Draco grabbed her hands. They were like ice. 

He was so uncomfortable, his torso pressing against her thigh, but he had her in such a wonderful position she wasn't bound to get out. "Liar," he whispered in her ear, his warm and sticky breath clinging to her neck. "You hate it. Your best subject is by far Care of Magical Creatures. You take after Charlie."

Ginny sank back in apparent shock and almost wriggled herself out of his grasp. "How do you know?" Her eyes searched his entire body for some clues. Did he have some sort of magical contraption on her? He couldn't be a Seer. What the hell was he doing?

Draco fought back the urge to sink his hands into her robes and feel his conquest, but decided that some things were worth waiting for. "Charlotte told me. Your best friend divulged a lot about you, Virginia," he pinned her hands against the wall so that they were over her head. He was about to lean in and kiss her. Ginny closed her eyes tight and held her breath and she saw his face coming at hers when--

"_Crucio! Avada Kedavra! Impedimenta!_" Ron shouted as he came behind Draco. The Unforgivable Curses did nothing to his arch-enemy as he wasn't a fully grown wizard, but the Impediment curse flung Draco back and he hit the wall with a thud. 

Ginny let out a small scream as she slid down the wall and then too hit the floor. Ron ran to the aid of his sister, and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Ginny! Are you alright? I had an inkling--Big brother's instinct--that you were hurt or…or…Did he do anything to you?"

"No, he just…Wanted to talk to me," she mumbled. She wiped her forehead with a trembling hand and knew that Ron would never go for that. Ron stared at her like she had been infected with undiluted Bubotuber pus. 

Draco groaned and stirred as he got himself up on his knees. Ron set his sister down and walked over to the young Master Malfoy. "Listen you insolent little dick," he spat, "you ever lay a finger on my sister again and I swear to God--"

"Lay off it, Weasel. If I touched your sister you might want to keep her because then she'll turn into gold. And Lord knows your family needs some desperately." Draco yawned. Ron's hand balled up into a fist and was aiming right for Draco's jaw.

The only female Weasley ran in between the middle of them and held back her brother's shaking hand. "I'm alright, Ron. Just go. I'm going back up to my dormitory. Please, Ron? We'll talk about it later. Really, I'm okay. Draco didn't do anything, come on, Ron, and just go…"

Ron took one last hate-filled glare at Draco and stalked off down the corridor. Draco stared at Ginny in admiration. "You did a fantastic job." He went in for a hug, but Ginny held him off. 

"I know Pansy gave you quite a--job, shall we say?--in her dormitory a few nights ago. I also know that you were pleading with her not to stop." She said coolly before walking down the hall, too. "You're not the only one Charlotte tells things to," she breathed as she disappeared out of sight. 

Harry Potter sat on the grounds with Hermione, staring at the lake. Seventh year Gryffindors had no class that particular time, and it was usually spent in the same spot they were now or in Hagrid's hut.

Ron came stalking back into their view. "That foul son of a bitch. Violating my sister! Could have done anything to her, put a silencing charm and no one would have heard her…I swear, when I get my hands on him--"

"Ginny alright then, I suppose?" Hermione said as she rearranged her bag. Ron collapsed next to them and took a large breath of fresh, autumn air.

He nodded. The red foliage looked shockingly similar next to his air. Harry stayed silent, not mentioning anything. Ginny reminded him of Charlotte, and Charlotte reminded him of Cho. He liked Cho, he really did. But she had left the school the year before, and last he heard, she was trying to become a Quidditch player for Ireland.

Harry thought about her daily, but then he mind kept wandering over to Charlotte…There was something about her, something much more then what met the eye. She was like a huge Fidelus Charm; carrying around secrets and burdens. 

Charlotte wasn't as pretty as Cho, but she was just as smart as she was, if not smarter. The only thing that was the same about the two girls was the black hair. Although Cho used to wear hers long and straight and Charlotte's was wavy…

"Ron," he said tentatively, "what do you think of Charlotte Hembound?" Ron immediately made a face and sat up, looking his best friend in the eye.

He felt revolted. He despised Charlotte. She was rude and arrogant and an overall bitch. She rarely smiled, spent most of her time either snapping at someone or being condescending and the only person she was remotely nice to was Ginny. She wasn't even that attractive. She looked like a Chocolate Frog in Ron's honest opinion.

"She's dreadful. Extremely vile little excuse of a bitch. I think she's the epitome of bitch. Charlotte's always so mean and dry to everyone. She's a big bigot, too. I heard her telling Lavender once that she despised Mudbloods and Muggles. She said it! And Hermione was in the same room! That's why she lives with her father, see. He's a bit weird too. But he married a Muggle…That's the odd thing…"

Harry felt his stomach churn. How could he like someone who hated Muggle-borns? Someone who hated what his best friend and mother was? It didn't fit. Sure, Charlotte was a bit shady, but she didn't seem like Death-Eater material, as Ron was making her out to be.

"But she's in Gryffindor. Her dad was too. Surely, you'd think they'd end up in Slytherin." Hermione piped up. She really didn't mind Charlotte, she respected her. Charlotte was the smartest witch in Gryffindor, excluding herself. She was very manipulative and persuasive and Hermione thought she had some hidden powers.

Ron was muttering something about Slytherins and then stopped. "Wait a minute, Harry. Do you fancy Charlotte Irene-Dia Hembound?" That perked up Harry's ears.

"What's her name?" he asked. He only heard her first and last name, he had never heard her use a middle name, not even the teachers said it. How could Ron possibly know?

Hermione was carelessly turning the pages of _A History of Magic._ "Charlotte Irene-Dia Hembound. Although she only goes by Charlotte and Hembound. Her full name is supposed to have some hidden meaning, but no one knows. The only people that know are her parents, I presume, herself, Ginny and me. Ginny told me." Ron spat. 

Harry frowned at that. He didn't want her to have a dark past or shadowy secrets within her soul. Especially when he reckoned that she might like him also. "I don't think so. It's Charlotte. Tough around the edges but she isn't really horrible." He defended her. Then he paused. "Is she?"

Charlotte sat on the edge of her four-post bed after the Transfiguration lesson. She knew where Ginny had gone. She had seen Draco coming before the lesson started, and you didn't have to be one of the smartest witches at Hogwarts to put two and two together.

Now, Ginny sat on the next bed, although Charlotte desperately needed privacy. "Ginny, go outside. Maybe help Hagrid set up for the next lesson?" Ginny mumbled something about being tired and rolled over.

"Please, Gin. Ron's outside and he's a real mess. He needs to talk to you." Charlotte begged, fingering a small book in her palm. Ginny sat up and looked outside her window which overlooked the grounds. She saw Ron laying against the pond with Harry and Hermione. 

Charlotte nodded. "Go on." Ginny sighed, and without another word, left the dormitory. Finally, Charlotte was alone. She made sure the dormitory was completely deserted and then she double locked the door and sealed it with a charm that _alohomora _couldn't open.

She took out the book into view, a book with a stab mark right through it, but it didn't seem to matter. She had gotten the book from Draco, and he had smiled when he'd given it to her. He seemed to have figure out the riddle in her name. She grinned.

Dipping her quill into the ink box, she scrawled on the first page:

__

Charlotte Irene-Dia Hembound

Then she underlined each letter that had to do with the brainteaser of her full, real, legitimate name. 

__

Charlotte Irene-Dia Hembound

Tom Riddle

Looking satisfied, she spoke softly, "speak to me, Salazar Slytherin. The greatest of the Hogwarts Four." And with that, a little snake slithered along the page of Tom Riddle's diary.


	4. The Hogwarts Five

Well, I bet you didn't see that one coming! I can't really explain the plot behind that, because that would give away the storyline for part three, so you'll just have to read! In this chapter, Ginny is pondering what Draco wants from her and Charlotte gives her some solid advice that could make her or break her. Ginny finds Draco and things happen. On the other hand, Ron pretends to be-friend Charlotte to find out some of her secrets, and Charlotte decides to experiment with Harry's feelings. 

****

Title: Power of the Purebloods I: Thin Ice

****

Author: Riea Carlos

****

Rating: This chapter is R for language & sexual implications

****

Genre: Drama/Romance

****

Summary: Charlotte gives Ginny advice; Ginny realizes who Harry and Draco want. 

****

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except Charlotte, she's mine. 

****

Power of the Purebloods I: Thin Ice

__

By Riea Carlos

Chapter Four: The Hogwarts Five 

Later that night, Charlotte had stashed away the diary and bewitched it to make it become invisible to everyone except her. She had it under her bed where she had kept the snake silent and still. Ginny lay on the bed to her left, and was propped up against three pillows.

"Char, you have insomnia, how do you make it go away? I can't sleep. All I keep thinking about is that bloody incident outside of transfiguration." Ginny mumbled and wrapped her blanket around herself up to her neck.

Charlotte took a deep breath and rubbed the wisps of hair that her ponytail didn't catch out of her eyes. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep. You'll get tired eventually." Ginny rolled her eyes and snorted. She didn't buy it for one minute. 

"But there is an alternative. Unless you want to…Nah, never mind. Sorry I brought it up." Charlotte chirped as she rolled over on her side. She was looking at the opposite direction, grinning to herself, knowing that this would certainly tick Ginny off. Ginny jumped out of her bed and rolled Charlotte over so she could look at her.

Ginny's brown eyes blazed with determination and admiration. She was just as brave as Charlotte was -- hell, maybe braver. She was in Gryffindor, wasn't she? "Charlotte! What is it?"

Her best friend sighed and rolled over again, facing her best friend. "Nick little Potter's cloak. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Maybe you'll meet a few other Insomniacs on your way. Fancy seeing a certain _Slytherin_ wanderer?" She cocked a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said, quietly sliding out of bed. Charlotte rolled her eyes. Damn, how naïve could you be? 

Charlotte braced herself on her left elbow and stared at the little, pure redhead. "What I mean is, you might see Draco. I say you should sneak up behind him, give him a little scare. Get him back for what he did to you today. Fancy some vengeance?" 

Ginny's eyes widened. "Wouldn't Harry mind if I took his cloak?" 

"Come on, Gin. Be a daredevil. Harry might fancy you if you actually lived on the wild side." Charlotte beckoned Ginny up the stairs with her chin. "If you're lucky, he might still be awake." Ginny, without another word, bolted out from the covers and scurried towards the boys' dormitories.

Charlotte sank back on her bed and sighed. 

Harry stared into the consuming darkness of his dormitory when he heard rustling outside of his bed. "Charlotte, is that you?" he asked, sitting up straight. Ginny kneeled down quietly at the food of the four-post but let out a small squeak.

"Who's there?" Harry leaned down to the floor and saw Ginny, trembling and beginning to stand. She was chewing on her lip, and looked at Harry with expectant eyes. Then she remembered Charlotte's words. She instantly stopped chewing on her lip and placed her hands firmly on her hips. 

He blinked at her, and then clutched for his glasses. "Ginny, go back to bed," he said, exasperated. Ginny frowned and reached down for his trunk.

"I need your cloak," she tried to keep her voice breathy and cool, but it came out as a shaken stutter. 

Harry cocked his head. "What? Why?" His eyes wandered to the entrance door. "Is…Is Charlotte coming?" he asked, rather hopefully, Ginny noted. 

"Yes," Ginny lied quickly, "but she's waiting outside, so can I…can I have the cloak?" Sighing to herself, she realized what she feared: It wasn't her that Harry liked, it was Charlotte. 

He looked again towards the door. "Yeah, you…you can have the cloak. Take it. Just return it, okay?" He said, still looking at the door. 

Without mumbling a thank-you, Ginny ran for the door. 

Draco leaned towards the trophy room, trying to slide in without anyone who was still patrolling the halls noticing. It needed a damned Invisibility Cloak. Maybe he would get lucky and Charlotte would approach him.

"Malfoy," said a small, high voice behind him. He jumped, and turned around to see nobody there. He knew it wasn't Charlotte's voice; she had a hard, icy, lets-make-a-deal voice. The cloak dropped to the floor, and there was Ginny Weasley. 

He gaped at the cloak and then at her. "Gimme that," he said, regaining his composure. He slid the cloak over his head and then pulled Ginny with him. "There. Now, is there any particular reason why you came to stalk me in the wee hours of the night?" 

"I wasn't following you. I'm paying you back." Ginny said, her voice full of a rage that was tinted with amusement. Draco shot her a sly smile and slid his hand over her shoulders. It was kind of cold in the hallways, he reasoned, and her nightgown was sleeveless. Her shoulder blades were very prominent, he noticed. Ginny shivered at his touch. It burned her at first, but then numbed her afterwards.

His silver hair looked blended with the gold of the trophies quite nicely. "Pay me back?" he teased, leaning in to flick her ear with his tongue. He wanted her so bad, he realized that he wanted to slam Pansy up against the wall and scream at her that he didn't even need the bet to know how much he ached for the youngest Weasley. 

Ginny spun around, now facing him. Like it was said before, he was a good head taller then her and she had to cock her head up and stand on her toes to almost reach his full height. "It wasn't very nice what you did today, Draco Malfoy. But I liked it." 

With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth. Her tongue slid into his mouth, and she felt his lips gathering moisture. She knew that Charlotte was in love with him, and this was payback for stealing Harry. 

Ginny almost fainted when she felt Draco's tongue snake around hers. They stayed there, well into the night, the Invisibility Cloak snug around their heads, kissing passionately, forgetting about the very distinct Love Square that was just completed. 


	5. Shattered

Well, sorry it took me so long, I was just…In disposed. Had another bit of writer's block with this. Here's where the story loses any of the immature I-like-him-but-it's-unrequited-love. (If it had any to begin with.) Here's where the story gets interesting and you may think that all the characters grow up a little bit. Heh, enjoy. 

****

Title: Power of the Purebloods I: Thin Ice

****

Author: Riea Carlos

****

Rating: R, should be NC-17 if there was a rating for it. 

****

Genre: Drama/Romance

****

Summary: Charlotte makes Harry wonder why he likes her so much; Draco declares vengeance. 

****

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except Charlotte, she's mine.

****

Author's Notes: Charlotte and Harry are really the only ones appearing in this chapter, but Draco and Ginny make a slight appearance at the beginning and end. This is my favorite chapter so far because…Well, you'll see. **_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX. IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU ARE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANGLE IT, PLEASE DON'T READ. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THIS SHOULD REALLY BE NC - 17. _**On with the story, then. 

****

Power of the Purebloods I: Thin Ice

__

By Riea Carlos

Chapter Five: Shattered 

Draco moved Ginny up against the wall, still kissing her. The young redhead had never experienced such ecstasy in her all life. Sure, her and Dean had the occasional kisses, but it was nothing like _this._ She had no idea what to do. Moan, scream, or just keep silent? After all, if she decided to cry out she'd have to stop kissing Draco and she didn't want to stop.

The Invisibility Cloak started to slide off of their head, but Draco caught it just in time. He pried his lips off of Ginny's, and watched with relish as her stomach heaved up and down from her shortness of breath. "I'd say you got your fair share of revenge," Draco muttered, riding his lips of excess moisture.

Ginny grinned a grin that could have rivaled the Chesire Cat. She wanted to keep on this façade, like she was this innocent sex goddess that made Draco want her so bad. She didn't know what made her do it, or why it came over her, but she just wished there was some sort of potion she could take that could make it stay permanently. 

Charlotte pulled her ponytail off and ran her hands through her hair. She looked towards the bed on her left and noticed, with increasing contempt, that Ginny still wasn't back from her Night Expedition. She had a good mind to go out and find the little jezebel, but then she remembered that Ginny had the Invisibility Cloak.

"Fuck it," she mumbled under her breath, and she tiptoed towards the Common Room. Maybe she could catch Ginny on the way back, and if she was lucky, Draco would be there with her.

Charlotte collapsed into a squishy, scarlet chair by the fire and peered closely towards the Portrait Hole. She could hear voices lingering at the end of the corridor, and Charlotte abruptly stood up and slid through the Portrait Hole. She could hear the Fat Lady yell at her for waking her up, but her shrieks were fading fast as Charlotte scurried down the hall to investigate.

"Fucking hell," Charlotte muttered when she couldn't see anything, hence the cloak. She thrusted her hands all over the dead air until she came across something velvet and she pulled until the mound of material was in her hands, covering them. 

Draco nuzzled in his mouth into Ginny's mouth and she moaned softly. He looked her dead in the eye. "I love you," he mumbled as he started to unbutton her blouse. Charlotte dropped the cloak. 

Ginny's head turned to Charlotte, and she automatically turned as red as her hair. She pushed Draco off of her and ran after Charlotte. Charlotte spun around, and Ginny was horrified to see her dearest friend of six years in tears.

"Charlotte, please --"

The dark haired girl stared at Ginny with a look of utmost hatred. Without saying a word, she gathered all the strength she could and gave Ginny a hard slap on the cheek that echoed throughout the quiet hall. 

"Bitch," Charlotte spat as she turned on her heel.

The next day at breakfast, Ginny sat with Ron, and Charlotte sat with Harry. The four of them didn't say a word to each other. That was because Charlotte and Ginny weren't speaking, Charlotte and Ron despised each other, Ron somehow knew about the night incident, and Harry was too damn nervous to speak to Charlotte. 

When the bell rang, Harry and Ron started for Potions, while Ginny and Charlotte walked (not together) to Charms. But before Charlotte was about to descend up the stairs, she felt a hand grab her elbow.

"What the--?" She turned to find Ron staring at her, grinning. She grimaced and shook Ron off of her. God, sometimes the Weasleys irritated her beyond belief. She saw the freckled boy grinning at her and asked if he wanted to take a picture.

He replied that he didn't. "Listen, I know you're pissed at Ginny," he started.

"You think?" Charlotte intervened. 

Ron chose to ignore her and continued on with the rest of his monologue. "I'm angry at her too. I mean, fooling around with that Slytherin scum. She's a disgrace to the name Weasley and Gryffindor. But this is where you come in."

Charlotte's eyes peered towards the clock and saw if she didn't get out of here in two minutes she'd officially be late for Charms. "Listen, Ron. I'm flattered you'd want me to come into all your crazy plans, but you're a Weasley. And unfortunately for you, I just severed my ties with the only one I can stand." 

He stared after her as she ran up the stairs; his plans of trying to make a friendship with Charlotte Irene-Dia Hembound to manipulate Ginny and Draco were shattered. 

That night, Ginny didn't go back to Harry for the Invisibility Cloak. She laid in her bed the whole night, her back turned to Charlotte. Charlotte frowned as she stared straight at the ceiling, the image of Ginny and Draco kissing and Draco mumbling three words to Ginny kept replaying over in mind. 

"Fuck you," Charlotte muttered. She wrapped her robes against her body tightly, and started for the Boys Dormitory. She grasped the banister tightly, and hurried to the sign that read **SEVENTH YEARS.**

Charlotte spotted Neville snoring, Dean and Seamus sleeping soundly, and Ron sprawled on his stomach. Harry was the only one awake. "Harry," Charlotte said quietly. Harry looked up at her and clutched at his glasses.

"Charlotte, what's the matter? You look really distraught," Harry moved over on his bed to give Charlotte more room. She slid into his bed and tried her best not to smile. Instead, she lowered her head and started to cry. 

Harry was startled. Charlotte crying was a complete oxymoron. "Charlotte, please, stop. Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it for you." Charlotte sighed and wiped her eyes. She stared into Harry's eyes that were so identical to her own.

"I can't stand when I fight with Ginny - I _never_ fight with Ginny, and I don't want to start, but she hates me now! Everyone does!" 

"…I don't hate you," Harry said stupidly. 

Charlotte chuckled but it sounded like a strangled cry. She grinned at Harry. "You're really great, you know that?" Harry blushed, but thankfully it was so dark that Charlotte couldn't see. She frowned again. "But I lost some great people, who knows if I'll ever call them friends again?"

"What do you want me to do?" Harry said, his voice shaking. 

She took a deep intake of breath and moved a piece of stray hair out of her eyes. "Make love to me, please, Harry." Harry's eyes widened as Charlotte grabbed his hand. 

"Charlotte, I don't know if--" Charlotte took his hand and placed it on her breast. He silenced immediately as Charlotte penetrated his eyes. His heart was beating so fast it was in his throat. He was sure Charlotte could hear it.

The raven-haired girl placed her hands on Harry's chest. "Harry, you want me. I know it. It's painstakingly obvious." Her hands slithered down his trousers. "And your hard-on tells me that you want me, too."

Harry nodded obligingly. He slid Charlotte's robe off of her, leaving her in her nightgown. He pulled it over her head to reveal her in nothing but a skimpy bra and underwear. Charlotte began to work on Harry's clothing, and she was done with his before he was done with hers.

He pulled the bra straps off of her shoulders as she pulled his boxers off. Harry grabbed the waistband of her undies and slid them down as well. He stared at her, nervous, but there was no way in hell he'd show it. 

Charlotte groaned softly as Harry started to move his mouth along her nipples. His fingers moved across her stomach as he laid her on her back. He was running his tongue along her stomach as she raked her fingers through his hair.

Harry thrusted into Charlotte without warning and she screamed out. Harry clamped a hand over Charlotte's mouth so she shouldn't wake anyone. Charlotte wrapped her legs around Harry's waist as she was brought almost to her peak.

"Oh god," she moaned, moving her tongue to Harry's ear. Harry groaned as he thrusted into Charlotte one last time as he went into his release. He collapsed onto Charlotte. He wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her softly. 

Her hair was slicked back with sweat and stuck to her cheeks like sideburns. The only bad thing about the whole event was that Ginny was still peacefully sleeping in her dormitory.


	6. Dangerous Liaisons

****

Title: Power of the Purebloods I: Thin Ice

****

Author: Riea Carlos

****

Rating: Back down to R for a little while 

****

Genre: Angst/Romance

****

Summary: Harry ponders the night events when Charlotte disappears; Ginny finds out something that could destroy everyone in the perimeter of Hogwarts. 

****

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except Charlotte, she's mine.

****

Author's Notes: Well, yeah. Charlotte's quite the bitch, isn't she? Just when you thought it gets interesting; you ain't seen anything yet.

****

Power of the Purebloods I: Thin Ice

__

By Riea Carlos

Chapter Six: Dangerous Liaisons

Harry held Charlotte well into the night. He liked the way her long hair spread all over his chest. He liked the way her forearm felt silky smooth as he stroked into sleep, and he just liked the weight of someone he cared for on his body. 

Charlotte was fast asleep before Harry's eyelids even began to droop. He was in complete bliss; ecstasy so hard that it felt like make-believe. He considered having Charlotte pinch him, but then he decided that it wasn't a smooth move.

As slumber began to enter his body, he laid his head on top of Charlotte's and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She barely stirred. "I love you," he muttered softly as he dreamed of things sweet with green eyes like his and long, wavy hair.

The next morning, Harry stirred dangerously and then panicked; what if he had hurt Charlotte? His eyes popped open immediately but to his surprise and immediate disappointment, he found that Charlotte wasn't there. Surely, he hadn't dream the nights events…Had he?

There wasn't a trace of anything from the Hembound Manor. No purple silk night robes, no strands of hair, nothing. There was, however, a note written on a small piece of yellow parchment.

__

Harry - I'm sorry I had to leave. It was just too much for me. I should really think about what happened, and I think you should too. I hope you don't think I really wanted anything out of this, I was extremely vulnerable. Thank you for your help. Please do not mention this to anyone. I hope we can remain friends. Forever Yours, Charlotte I.D. Hembound

Harry held the parchment in his hands, and stared at the empty pillow that Charlotte had inhabited just hours earlier. As Harry felt his fist clench around her brutally honest note, he couldn't help but feel used.

Ron was right; he always was. 

The Boy-Who-Lived scurried downstairs to breakfast, where he noted he was the last one down. Ginny was poking her porridge with a spoon, not eating it. Charlotte was reading a book about Witch-Burning, even though it was Sunday. Ron was talking animatedly with Seamus.

"Morning, Harry," Colin Creevey said as Harry brushed his way past him. Harry chose to ignore his morning greeting. He took his usual seat in between Ron and Seamus.

The only one who didn't acknowledge his presence was Charlotte. "Good morning, Charlotte," Harry said briskly, as he shoveled some scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Charlotte looked up from her book and had the slight beginnings of a smile on her face. "Hello, Harry," she said coolly. 

"Sleep well?" Harry ventured, now starting on his kippers. 

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at Harry's rather strange behavior. The entire Gryffindor table had stopped whatever they were doing to watch the proceedings.

"Hmm, quite," Charlotte quipped, not looking up from her book and turning the page. She could feel Harry staring at her, and it was then that she looked up from her reading.

His eyes seemed to say - _Go on, tell them what you did. Break your best friend's heart, ruin your chances with the guy you really love, and why don't you go ahead and tell that fourth year blonde girl that idolizes you that you manipulated me into fucking you?_

He felt as if she could read his words perfectly, as if they were blazed across his forehead next to that heinous, sadistic scar. Her eyes flickered and responded - _I didn't do anything you didn't want to do first. Why doesn't the headmaster know how his favorite student behaved last night?_

Harry then shook his head. Charlotte closed her book with a thud, and without another word, went back upstairs to her dormitory.

Draco and Ginny were along the outskirts of Hogsmeade, walking past Hagrid's hut. Draco scowled as they past it but didn't say anything. But Ginny had crossed the line when she suggested going inside.

"Oh, no, I won't," he said. Ginny frowned but nodded. And then, so shyly, so innocently, she grabbed his hand. He let his fingers weave through hers and they walked hand in hand across the grassy knolls on the school grounds.

Ginny let out a whimsical hum. "Draco, did you hear about what happened at breakfast?" 

"What, you mean Potter acting like a prick and Charlotte being an irritable bitch?" He paused. "Yes, I heard. Nothing new, quite frankly." 

She let out a _tsk_ and playfully punched him in his bicep. "No, honestly. Normally, Harry doesn't even say two words to her. Now, it's like overnight they are hiding something," Ginny sighed, trying to hide the jealously in her voice. 

While Draco was doing everything he could to woo her, and while she did sort of like him, she was still deeply, deeply infatuated with Harry. She was positive that Draco knew that, which is why he always went out of his way to insult Harry, just to pull her leg a bit. 

"Maybe Potter fucked her," he said wryly. Then he noticed the gaping look on her face. "Just a theory," he grinned. Ginny sighed and nodded, and wrapped her arm around his waist to push her body closer to his. She was happy to see that Draco didn't object in the slightest.

Two weeks later, (Ginny and Charlotte still weren't speaking and Harry and Charlotte were not even looking at each other) the Common Room was bustling. Ron and Harry were in a very competitive game of Wizard's Chess. Ginny was writing an owl to Charlie, asking him a particular marking of a Welsh Green dragon, and Hermione was knitting another hat for a house-elf.

Charlotte was off to the side, biting her lip nervously, and looking awfully pale. She was rocking back and forth, and not speaking to anyone, even if she was spoken to first.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes and called out. "Ginny. I need to speak with you." Ginny set down her letter and rolled her eyes. But nonetheless, she followed Charlotte up the stairs as the Gryffindors watched with interest.

Ginny closed the door behind her as Charlotte sat down on the bed. For the second time that week, she was crying. Tears were sliding down her face and onto her lap and her sheets and she wasn't wiping them away.

Her arms hugged her as her chest heaved up and down from the sobs. "What do you want now, Charlotte? Expect me to forgive you for slapping me and calling me a bitch? I didn't do anything illegal. I think I had every right to be with Draco since Harry is obviously in love with you--"

"Virginia," Charlotte snapped. "This isn't about you and Draco or anything like that. Ginny, I need your friendship more then ever right now."

Ginny's face twisted into a horrible smirk. "And why is that?"

Charlotte stood up, shaking and grabbed Ginny's shoulders. "Because I'm pregnant." 


	7. Birthday Wishes

****

Title: Power of the Purebloods I: Thin Ice

****

Author: Riea Carlos

****

Rating: R

****

Genre: Romance/Drama

****

Summary: It's Ginny's sixteenth birthday; Charlotte amuses herself with a certain diary.

****

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all except Charlotte. She's my little creation.

****

Author's Note: Not much to say, because anything I say will give away the chapter. So here's the word: Read. 

****

Power of the Purebloods I: Thin Ice

__

by Riea Carlos

Chapter Seven: Birthday Wishes

"What?" Ginny sputtered. Her eyes immediately moved to Charlotte's stomach, though there wasn't anything that was out of the norm. Charlotte's eyes flickered as she looked down at the plush, scarlet carpeting.

Her best friend was mumbling to herself incoherently. "No," she whispered. "Who? How? I mean, Charlotte," Ginny suddenly put the pieces together immediately. Charlotte and Harry acting weird one morning, and now this...

"NO!" Ginny screamed. "It's Harry's, isn't it? Harry's the child's father, right? God damn it, Charlotte, how fucking could you?" 

Charlotte shrieked back at her and threw herself down on the nearest bed. "Damn you, Ginny, it's not like that! Stop making conclusions and listen to someone for a change, god!"

"Then what is it, Charlotte? You get consumed by jealous rage that I was with Draco so you go and manipulate a boy whose already had enough hardship just to say you stole something from him?"

The youngest Hembound child closed her eyes tightly. "You oughta rethink that. You think _I_ manipulated _him_? It's the other way around, Ginny. Harry forced himself on me." 

Ginny felt as if all the air had been hit very hard out of her body. "...Harry...raped you?" As much as she didn't want to believe it, she knew she had to take Charlotte's word over anyone else's. This was her best friend since she was 11. Why was there any reason not to believe her?

"Tell me what happened, Charlotte. Please, you've got to." Ginny sat herself down on the bed next to Charlotte. She reached out to caress her hair, or place a soothing hand on her shoulder, but Charlotte shivered at the mere thought of being touched. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Charlotte muttered. She placed her pillow under her chest and rocked it, as tear after tear slid consistently down her cheek. She noticed Ginny's pleading look then sighed. "Fine, but you're sworn to secrecy, alright? Please don't tell anyone. Promise?"

The youngest Weasley chewed at her lip and knew this wasn't something she should keep to herself but nodded. "Yes, sure, I promise."

Charlotte made sure the door was locked and took a deep breath. "Well, two weeks ago, I went to Harry's four-post to see if I could get his cloak. Well, he was the only one awake, and I went to ask him for it, and--" Her voice cracked.

"What?" Ginny demanded. "Tell me." She didn't know how much more she could hear, but she needed to hear it all. 

Ginny took a quick glance around the room, and her eyes fell on the Invisibility Cloak that was hanging loosely from Charlotte's trunk. She frowned at it, but didn't say anything. "Then he told me he'd give it to me, if I gave him something else," Charlotte went on, and Ginny's attention shot up immediately. 

"And you know the rest. He had his way with me, and then let me take the cloak as a constellation prize," she mumbled. 

The only thing that could escape Ginny's mouth was the word "no." With that, she scooped Charlotte up in a huge hug, no matter how much she cringed, and without looking at her, she left.

Charlotte grinned to herself as soon as Ginny left. She pulled out Tom Riddle's diary from under her bed, and inked her quill. _"These people are so ignorant, Tom. How could Ginny fall for two cock and bull stories? Harry didn't rape me, you know; and I'm not even pregnant."_

She let the words sink into the page and watched as new ones appeared. _"Really, Miss Hembound? Why, you're mind is thinking just as a descendant of Salazar Slytherin should be thinking,"_

She smirked horribly as she spilled out her deceptions and twisted stories into the diary. It gave her much satisfaction; telling Tom Riddle what she did, and hearing his praise. Her blue blooded heart swelled with pride. 

The next day was Ginny's sixteenth birthday. She didn't want to get out of bed, not after the revelation that could ruin everyone in Hogwarts. She was planning to fake ill and go to Madam Pomfrey, but before she could even muster up the strength to get up, she felt a body over hers hoist her up into the air.

"Happy birthday sexy," said Draco, clad in a menacing smile. He held out a bouquet of white roses, and a white, cubed box. "Open it," he said gleefully. Ginny nodded and took the box in her hands. She carefully peeled the white crepe paper out, and it revealed a tiny, calico cat statue. 

She gasped at the tiny figurine and smiled slightly. "Oh, Draco, it's beautiful." She closed her eyes and gave him a tap on his lips. "I love it." The silver haired young man took the statue in his hands.

"That's not all it does. Remember, we are wizards you know," he slowly ran a finger down the spine of the cat. All of a sudden, it purred and multiplied in size so that Draco held a real, live kitten. "And to change it back into a statue, just rub it's spine in the reverse direction." He did so, and the cat turned back into a solid.

Draco was delighted with his gift but he wasn't so happy to see Ginny looking so gloomy. "Oh, come off it, Gin. It's your birthday. Be happy. Smile." 

"I can't," Ginny muttered. She grabbed Draco's hand, and led him into the corridors that were still quiet in the hangings of early Saturday morning. "Charlotte's pregnant," she blurted out. Ginny was never one to mince words, and this wasn't the time.

Draco stared ahead, shaking his head aimlessly. "No," he muttered. "What the hell…I mean, whose baby is it? And who would want to fuck her?" Ginny hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Don't say that," she hissed. She chewed at her lip and pushed her greasy hair back. "It's so hard for me to say but, I can't keep this a secret. Harry raped Charlotte two weeks ago." 

Draco blinked and searched Ginny's eyes for a smile, a laugh, or a chuckle, anything to indicate that this was all a big joke. "Oh, my god," 


End file.
